


The Surprises Don't Stop

by literal_loser



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other people aren’t tagged because they are only mentioned, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_loser/pseuds/literal_loser
Summary: The reader works for Funhaus and many surprises ensue with the lovely Ryan Haywood.





	The Surprises Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the two lovebirds meet and get together. The first of many surprises.

It’s hard living a thousand miles from your significant other. Though it is doable it’s discomforting not being able to see them, or kiss, and cuddle them whenever you want. You lived in Los Angeles, California, and Ryan lived in Austin, Texas. 

The two of you had met when the Funhaus team had traveled out to Texas to finalize the partnership. You were given the title of being the manager of Funhaus, as your last job at Machinima was also being a manager. While in Austin Burnie had introduced your group to the Achievement Hunters. In the long run, it was planned that the two groups would collaborate with one another on videos.

This is when the two of you met for the first time. It wasn’t true love at first sight for you were one to be shy when meeting new people. It actually took five months for the two of you to exchange numbers. 

The exchanging of numbers occurred when you were sent down to Austin to attend a meeting about Funhaus. It was to discuss how things were going and if there was any trouble with the channel. The initial five months had just been test months to see if the group would be able to make it. To no surprise you guys were doing great, you had no doubt in your boys, you knew they were good and this channel was just putting them in an atmosphere that they could succeed in. It was planned that you stay for a few days as there were multiple meetings to be had. While hanging around the offices for the few days you were needed you had bumped into Ryan. Like literally bumped into Ryan, you were rounding a corner and knocked into him.

An apology for bumping into one another quickly turned into you complimenting his shirt which referenced Halo, that then turned into the two of you getting into a conversation about Halo than took once again another turn into wanting to share a hilarious video you had come across that featured some crazy glitch in game. But then you realized you couldn’t find said video.

“Aw beans, I really wanted to show you that video, but I just don’t know the title of it,” You sighed, it was genuinely upsetting you. The video fit perfectly into the conversation the two of you were having, and now that it got messed up by your inability to find the video, you started to feel sad. The conversation between the two of flowed so nicely, there were no awkward pauses, you had no fear of making a fool of yourself by stumbling over your words (because he was too which made it much more comforting). Things like this never really happened before, you were usually awkward as all hell and had trouble just getting one sentence out, its why you never joined in on the Funhaus videos, it was easier to be behind the scenes and not in front of a camera. 

Your thoughts soon came to a halt as Ryan suggested, “Why don’t we trade numbers so when you have time to find it you can send it to me. It sounded hilarious; I’d love to see it.” He had a nice genuine smile on his face; it calmed all your nerves in an instant.

You nodded your head, “That sounds great.” The two of you switched phones and inputted your numbers, once getting your phone back you had realized you only had a few minutes to get to your next meeting. Stumbling over your words you quickly relayed your sudden realization to Ryan.

His smile quickly turned into a frown but as soon as it was noticed it was replaced with a slight grin, “Well how much longer are you hanging around Austin for?”

“Today’s actually my last day, my flight is tomorrow morning.”

“Aw well text me the next time your visiting we should hang it out.” 

The slight smile that had settled on your face during the conversation grew into a huge grin, the idea of talking to Ryan again just made you happy in a way you couldn’t explain, “I’ll make sure to do that. Well, I got to go now so see ya next time Ryan.” 

You walked away with a wave when Ryan replied, “It was nice meeting you y/n.”

“You too Ryan.”

After that the two of started texting frequently, it started off with you sending the video to him over text and him replying back with a funny comment. There was a long break in between then and the next time though. The next time the two of you texted you had sent him some stupid video you came across online that you thought he might like, which he did. The time after that he had initiated a conversation about Portal 2, he wondered if you had played it and if it was any good. 

After a while the conversations soon became more of a routine, you would ask him how his week was and he would respond with some crazy stunt that his coworkers had done that week. The conversations became the two discussing what was going on with your lives and what our friends were up to and if you were doing anything fun that week. While the two of you began texting more and learning more about one another there were times where the two of you would actually be able to meet up. Like when Funhaus went over to RoosterTeeth to film with On The Spot and with the RoosterTeeth podcast, and when everyone got together for RTX Austin. When the two of you weren’t busy you would be with one another either talking or just enjoying the short break that you had with one another. 

The feelings you had for each grew slowly; first, you were just acquaintances, then friends, then best friends. It took a while for you to realize that the feelings you had for him were more than just platonic. It started off with you getting anxious when it took him hours to reply, which quickly became the two of texting each other constantly and texting each other, Good morning, hope you have a good day recording, and goodnights. When the two of were able to see each other in person you would miss his presence next to you when you were at panels or when signing things for the few fans who recognized you from your minimal video appearances. It became you missing his smile and the way it felt when hugging him when you left for California and knew it would be awhile before the next time you saw one another. When the two of began to talk over the phone; in moments of silence when you were alone you would begin to miss his voice and just call him for the sole purpose of being able to hear him again.

You didn’t realize what your feelings truly meant until you were at the bar one night with your friends. You guys had been working hard all week and decided to go out and relax that Friday after work. You, Bruce, James, Elyse (Who James had brought along), Lawrence, Adam, and Matt were all sat a booth. The other guys decided not to come because they had other plans. 

You sat at the bar for only a little while, for it was your turn to get the round of drinks. While you were waiting a man joined you at the bar and started a conversation you noticed two things about the said man. 

1\. The man was extremely attractive  
2\. He reminded you of your good friend Ryan Haywood

That’s when it all clicked together, you liked Ryan. You, Y/n M/n L/n liked James Ryan Haywood. You had romantic feelings for someone you considered one of your best friends, for someone who lived more than a thousand miles away from. 

You liked him and had no idea what to do about it.

You quickly said goodbye to the man next to and brought the drinks back to your friends. Once at the table, you dismissed yourself by saying you weren’t feeling all too well and needed to sleep. The boys and Elyse all wished for you to get better, they also offered to help you out if you felt any worse.

Once getting home you began to sort of freak out. Everything was beginning to make sense. The constant feeling that you were missing something only occurred after you had talked to Ryan; it explained the immense joy you felt when you were with him, even when just talking to him over the phone or by text things just felt right. When you were with Ryan everything fell into place. The only problem was, how were you going to deal with these feelings? 

You didn’t know if he felt the same. The only way to deal with this situation was to talk to Ryan but this conversation wasn’t something to have over the phone. This should happen in person, but you wouldn’t be seeing Ryan for months. If you didn’t deal with these feelings soon it would makes things awkward between you and Ryan simply because you were scared of your own feelings.

You didn’t want that to happen though, you didn’t want to abandon the relationship you had with Ryan. You wanted to try with Ryan. You have never felt this happy with some before and you couldn’t think of a life without Ryan around. Sure maybe you’ve only known him for a year now but he just made everything so much better.  
In an instant, an idea came to you. You rushed over to your computer set up and started looking up plane tickets to Austin for next week. Your idea was to fly down to Austin for the weekend and tell Ryan how you felt, if he were to turn down your feelings you would have all of Sunday to drown out your sorrows at the local bars, and if he felt the same, well you didn’t want to get your hopes up. 

While looking for a flight your phone lit up to show you that Ryan was calling you. Your stomach flipped with nerves as you hit accept and put the phone on speaker, “Hey Ryan.”  
“Hello Y/n. How was your day?” Ryans voice came through the phone smoothly. Just his voice was able to calm you down a little.

“Well my day was mostly good, but right I’m just kind of anxious, just started on something new today and I’m worried about how it’s going to work out,” the words just seemed to tumble out of your mouth. Your brain had decided to just vent your feelings without consulting with you first. You’re just lucky that you didn’t blurt out that you oh so desperately wished that he thought of you in a romantic way.

“Well since it’s you I bet it’s going to work out.”

“Thanks for faith in me Ryan but I’m just not really sure about this.”

“I bet it’ll turn out great. What’s the new project you’re working on?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Ooo, I love surprises,” you could practically hear the smile in the way he spoke; it made the butterflies in your stomach get worse. You felt stupid that you hadn’t realized that you liked Ryan sooner.

You continued to talk for another hour before you both decided it was time to wish one another a good night’s rest.

By the time you hung up you had booked a flight for the next weekend and a hotel room close to the RoosterTeeth buildings. 

That night was restless. You were scared of what was going to happen to your relationship with Ryan. You also had to figure out how you were going to tell your friends that you would be there for the next weekend.

When the time had come you had told your friends that had some business to deal with and wouldn’t be at work that weekend. They didn’t know what you were actually doing and didn’t even know that you were flying to Austin.

Ryan had bugged you slightly about the ‘project’ you were working since you wouldn’t tell him a thing. He soon gave up though because he knew you didn’t particularly want to talk about it. You were glad he did so because you were beginning to crack; you really weren’t good at keeping secrets.

The day finally came when you were to fly to Austin. The plan was to come in on that Saturday and to fly back that Monday morning. You were anxious the whole entire flight, this time not because you were in a plane but because you were going to confess your feelings to Ryan. Even though you were scared you knew that it’s better to express your feelings than letting fester.

Once the plane landed and you had checked into your hotel you spent a few hours trying to calm down. 

When the time came to when you knew Ryan would be out of work for good you headed to the park that you two liked to hang out at when you were in Austin.  
After arriving at the park and finding the bench the two you usually sat at you called Ryan. It only took two rings for him to answer.

“Hey y/n!” You could hear his smile through the phone. It caused the butterflies in your stomach to go rampant.

“Hey Ryan,” you greeted him “By any chance are you out of work yet?”

“Well lucky you I just got out, why are you asking?” He asked accusingly as if you were up to something, which you most definitely were.

“Well I was thinking of that park we like to go to, and I’ve just been very anxious lately and I thought if you wouldn’t mind, describing it to me. I just remember it was very calming going there with you,” you started to ramble near the end of your sentence. You had become nervous thinking about what would happen once you confessed to him.  
“Sure thing Y/n I’d do anything to make you feel better. I just have to walk a few minutes to get there, hope you don’t mind,” he said apologetically. It made you heart stutter, “Do you mind me asking what’s got you all stressed out?”

“It this project, I’m almost done with it; I just don’t know it’s going to turn out in the end.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what this secret little project is?” he asked jokingly.

“Maybe in a little bit.”

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes before he reached the park, “I’m going to go find our bench real quick then I’m going to paint you a picture with my words”.  
It took a moment before the bench was in his few. The bench was hidden amongst a few trees and shrubs and overlooked the pond that sat in the middle of the lake. Usually, the bench was empty, though when Ryan approached it there was a woman on the phone.

Ryan sighed before he spoke into his phone again, “Sadly there is a woman sitting on our bench. I guess I’ll go find a different bench so I apologize now that the view won’t be the same.”

Before he walked away you replied with, “I wonder who that lady is” you turned on the bench to make eye contact with Ryan.

“What . . . y/n,” he whispered.

“Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there on the phone.” After he heard you he ended the call and jogged up towards the bench.

“What are doing here?” He asked as he dragged you up from the bench and into a tight hug. 

“I’m just visiting my best friend,” you voiced in his shoulder. You words though got swallowed by the fabric of his shirt because he only brought you in closer.

After a minute of hugging, he slowly released you. Though he still gripped your shoulders and the biggest grin on his face. The two then sat on the bench facing one another to talk.

“So you just came all the way to Austin to visit little old me?” He asked jokingly, his hand placed over his heart. 

You smiled for a moment before you decided to serious, “Yes and no. I came to talk to you Ryan.”

“We talk all the time though,” his confusion laced within his words.

“This wasn’t something to talk about over the phone Ryan,” he was about to interrupt you but you quickly shushed him with the wave of your hand, “I have something to tell you, or more like I have something to confess. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, it’s why I’m here Ryan. I didn’t want to bottle up my emotions and just chose to not deal with what I’m feeling. But … I mean … Ryan, I like you. And not in just a friendly way, damn that sounded so middle school. What I mean is I miss you when you’re not around. I feel sad when I can’t hear your voice. Ever since we’ve gotten to know each other it was like this empty space that I always felt was filled. When I’m with you I feel whole, I feel as if everything is great and that I don’t have anything to worry about since I have you.” You sighed you couldn’t look him in the eyes as you rambled, “I guess the main point of what I’m saying is that I view you in more of a romantic light. I don’t even know that makes any sense; I don’t if anything I just said made sense. I’m sorry Ryan, I probably just ruined our whole entire friendship, I’m sorry.”

The two of you sat in silence as Ryan soaked in everything that you just said. With every moment that passed silent tears slipped down your cheeks, you felt like a fool. You believed that you had ruined everything you had. 

“Y/n,” Ryan whispered. This caused you to finally look at him. He had this grin on his face that reached from ear to ear and made his eyes crinkle in the cutest way possible. You couldn’t but admire his beauty as he talked, “I didn’t know you felt this way. But I’m glad to know because now I can say that I feel exactly the same.”

He took your face gently with his hands and wiped away the tears that you had let slip. He then brought your lips to his.

The kiss was gentle, yet passionate, it was able to express the feelings you two felt for one another.

Once the kiss broke apart your face that used to express the anxiety you had felt showed how elated you were. Ryan felt the same. He liked you back. For some unknown reason, your dream had come true.

Ryan looked at you as if you were the stars in the sky, your cheeks soon became a rosy pink due to the attention  
“Does this mean. . .” you didn’t get to complete the sentence since Ryan had cut you off.

“Y/n would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”

“Only if you agree to be my boyfriend,” you laughed.

“Now that’s something I can agree to” Ryan chuckled as he brought you in for another kiss.

The two of sat there for a while just enjoying one another’s company and reeling from the fact that the two of you were best friends and now were partners.  
After the two of discussed plans for dinner, you asked Ryan if he wanted to know what your secret project was.

“You already know that I want to know, why bother asking.”

“Well it was this, this trip, the confession; that was my entire secret project. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It sure was,” he smiled, “I’m so glad you came.”

“So am I,” you leaned into him as the two of walked, grasping his hand as you smiled gleefully into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real chapter fic so I’m sorry if it isn’t the greatest. 
> 
> If you have tips please share them I’m not the best at writing and I only hope to improve myself. I don’t know how good this chapter truly is so I gladly accept any contructive chriticism any of you are willing to give.
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it so far I plan to post again soon.


End file.
